Muchos Grandees
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: Imagine a Super Buke who ballroom dances to rap with Addison in a cat heshe costome. Now read my story. And review. And L.O.V.E!
1. Are you ready for this?

I do not own anything, except the non-existent plot of this IM.

* * *

HamHam2003: Burke is eating lunch

HamHam2003: okay so he is thinking...  
HamHam2003: Burke: I wanna dress like a super burke man guy...

HamHam2003: so he dresses up.  
x jesserbelle x: which superhero do you want him to be?  
HamHam2003: and he looks like a spaghetti version of super bat.  
HamHam2003: super man, bat man?

HamHam2003: okay, so he's all dressed up.  
HamHam2003: and now...  
x jesserbelle x: ok  
HamHam2003: a

HamHam2003: PLOT TWIST!  
HamHam2003: burke gets sucked down a toilet by an ugly funky monkey

x jesserbelle x: ok

HamHam2003: AND...  
HamHam2003: he hears, with his new

HamHam2003: found super hearing... or is it just quite?  
HamHam2003: CRISTINA SCREAMING!

HamHam2003: …so he runs around in circles

HamHam2003: and the monkey comes and watches... while eating a banana.

HamHam2003: then

HamHam2003: he

HamHam2003: puts

HamHam2003: the

HamHam2003: peel...

HamHam2003: in front of

HamHam2003: BURKE!  
HamHam2003: and burke falls.  
HamHam2003: and now he's mad

HamHam2003: so then he beats up the

HamHam2003: monkey with that thing the put on your chest to hear your heart beat

HamHam2003: then

HamHam2003: he finds CRISTINA

HamHam2003: and

HamHam2003: saves her

HamHam2003: then

HamHam2003: climbs out of the toilet

HamHam2003: to find he is in

HamHam2003: the GIRLS ROOM  
HamHam2003: and in the GIRLS ROOM... Izzie and Meredith look on with shocked expressions as two sopping wet

HamHam2003: people

HamHam2003: come out of the stall

HamHam2003: farthest down

HamHam2003: ready?  
HamHam2003: to read more?

You better be…

x jesserbelle x: yesh  
HamHam2003: soooooooo

HamHam2003: now

HamHam2003: Izzie is all, what the freaking flapjacks and Meredith is all, love can do anything... except for that.  
x jesserbelle x: hahahahaha  
HamHam2003: and now the loud speakers come on and saaaaaay

HamHam2003: "BURKE to the emergency room, burke to the emergency room!"  
HamHam2003: then

HamHam2003: Burke drops Christina on da floor and says, "I am off!"  
x jesserbelle x: haha  
HamHam2003: then he flies down the hall way and into the elevator.

HamHam2003: the problem is...  
HamHam2003: he has just come out of a toilet in a super hero costume

HamHam2003: so he smells

HamHam2003: realla bad

HamHam2003: and he is in the elevator with...  
HamHam2003: Bailey!  
HamHam2003: and Bailey is all like, "boy, you smeeeeeeellll!"  
HamHam2003: and burke is like, "the stench of victory is not pleasant, but honorable!"

x jesserbelle x: haha  
HamHam2003: and Bailey says, "In what way?"  
HamHam2003: and burke says, "I donno. Shut up!"  
HamHam2003: then bailey gets off

HamHam2003: and burke stays on

HamHam2003: the elevator music... suddenly is dirty rap!  
HamHam2003: but he know this song

x jesserbelle x: haha I love you Jaine  
HamHam2003: every one should ;-

HamHam2003: ;)

x jesserbelle x: so what does he do now?  
HamHam2003: so he starts rapping

HamHam2003: and he's all jumping around, doing his thing... and then...  
x jesserbelle x: hahaha  
HamHam2003: heeeee

HamHam2003: starts

HamHam2003: to ball room dance, to rap music.  
HamHam2003: then

HamHam2003: Derrick comes in.  
HamHam2003: Derrick: what is going on?  
HamHam2003: Burke: the elevator is alive with the sound of curses!  
x jesserbelle x: I bet it is  
HamHam2003: Burke: flying here, and there, and over that hill!  
HamHam2003: Burke: DANCE WITH ME!  
x jesserbelle x: hahaha  
HamHam2003: Derrick: ah, no thank u...  
HamHam2003: BURKE: DANCE MINION!  
HamHam2003: they start dancing

HamHam2003: and then

HamHam2003: the elevator stops

HamHam2003: and their in a tango pose

HamHam2003: but who comes in the elevator but...  
HamHam2003: ADDISON  
x jesserbelle x: OMG AHH  
HamHam2003: IN A CAT-HE/SHE COSTUME!  
x jesserbelle x: haha  
HamHam2003: Addison: uh...  
HamHam2003: Burke: drops Derrick pulls out light saber HamHam2003: Burke: you are the true enemy!  
HamHam2003: Burke: let us DANCE!  
HamHam2003: Derrick leaves  
HamHam2003: and  
HamHam2003: then  
HamHam2003: burke leaves  
HamHam2003: and  
HamHam2003: Addison leaves with Burke  
HamHam2003: and  
HamHam2003: they dance down the hall way  
HamHam2003: to the emergency room  
x jesserbelle x: I'm sending you a message with all of the people's names…so that you can spell them  
HamHam2003: ... hee... hee?

x jesserbelle x: okay  
HamHam2003: okies...  
x jesserbelle x: okay  
x jesserbelle x: continue  
HamHam2003: I am a white ghost of Christmas past x jesserbelle x: o...k...  
HamHam2003: okay, soooooo burke and crew goes off and dances into the emergency room.  
HamHam2003: crew, Addison

HamHam2003: so then...  
HamHam2003: Burke says "Have no fe--"

HamHam2003: but falls

HamHam2003: and he says

HamHam2003: "You have won u cat he/she, take the emergency case!"  
HamHam2003: Addison: but burke, if I take this the person will die because I suck and am ugly!  
HamHam2003: Burke: yea, u are, I'll take the case!  
x jesserbelle x: haha  
HamHam2003: the end mucho grandees

x jesserbelle x: haha  
x jesserbelle x: I love it  
x jesserbelle x: is it gonna be a one shot?  
HamHam2003: no

x jesserbelle x: ok good  
HamHam2003: it will be like my marauders story

x jesserbelle x: ok good

* * *

Are you happy little chipmunks my fuzzy little flying snakes?

A rat is a rat and a cat is a mammal with very sharp claws and teeth.

Or more popularly a household animal.

See ya wouldn't wanna be ya!


	2. Circus Burkus

I'm sorry I was gone for so long!

Now be amazed as burke runs a Circus.

Cristina: Burke! Where have you been? And why are you wearing that ridiculous sparkling purple fluffy tutu?

Burke: What? Do you think it makes me look fat?

Cristina: Burke, what does it matter? You're a doctor! You won't wear it in public… will you?

Burke: -looks away from his Girlfriend- Cristina, I've decided to give up being a doctor and go into the Circus business… do you still love me?

Cristina: -Shrugs- you rescued me from a flipping monkey in the sewer. I still love you, but I think you've gone insane.

Burke: I know this is a tragic goodbye, -swoops Cristina into a passionate kiss- but I must go! -drops her on the ground and runs away-

Cristina: Lets not forget the lovely kisses you give me; I like them too.

(at Burke's new Circus tent)

Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all heights and weights! I give you-- Burke's Baffling Circus!

(funky Circus music plays)

Cristina: Alright, we all know what we're here for; be prepared for something awkward.

Alex/Izzie/Meredith/Derek/George/Bailey/Chief: Right!

Clowns come out and tell lame jokes to the audience--

Clown 1: What does the peanut butter say to the bread?

Audience: What?

Clown 1: Get ready, cause I'm gonna be spread on you! Hahaha… oh, who am I kidding?

Audience: No one!

Clown 2: -Whispers- Hey you, little boy, wanna come backstage with me and see how fun it is back there?

Little boy: Sure Mr. Funky Face!

Clown 2: Call me daddy.

Meredith: What kind of back round check is Burke giving these clowns?

Alex: I don't think he gives back round checks; he probably takes them if they say they need money desperately and need a place to stay.

Izzie: Shh! Don't let Cristina hear that!

Burke: And now, for our dancing elephants!

-Elephants come out and so do the trainers-

Bailey: well, this can't be to bad.

-Two elephants fall over creating a domino effect while crushing the trainers-

Chief: I can't believe you said that!

Bailey: What!

Chief: Are you TRYING to jinx them?

Meredith: to late.

Cristina: -gapes in awe-

Burke: -sweating- Well, that was surprising…ah-hem… Now for the lion trainers!

Lion: ROOOOOAAAARRR!

George: Well maybe this one will be better…

Chief/Bailey/Izzie/Meredith/Alex/Cristina: GEORGE!

George: oops…

Lion: ROOOOAAAR!

Lion trainer: Don't eat me! -cowers in fear-

Lion: -pounces on the trainer and well… you know what happens-

Izzie: Oh GOD! -turns away and gags-

Cristina: What has burke gotten himself into…

Meredith: EW!

George: EWWW!

Alex: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Burke: Well, that's all folks! -runs away-

Dude: HEY! We want our money back!

Audience: Yea!

Alex: Me too!

Cristina: -hits Alex upside the head-

Alex: OW!

All done folks! I know it's not as good as the last chapter but I promise to do better!


	3. INTERMISSION 1 WITH THE CHIEF

Aiiiiight. Ya'll know I don't own this stuff.

BACK TO THE IMAGINARY STORYLINE!

I feel so loved! I got reviews! I thought this story would crash and burn and be flung into a sewer!

I am still no match for Jesserbelle! -- maybe I should just continue… with this random chapter of Cheifness! Yes I know, hardly anyone likes the chief. But he needs love tooooo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Chief was sitting on top of a pony one day when he started to ask himself; "_Why am I alive?" "Did I pay my electric bills?" "Should I contact my lawyer on how much I get paid to be in this story?" _

**(PLEASE NOTE; I DO NOT PAY THE CHIEF!)**

"_WHY AM I ON A PONY?"_

Questions like these always give Chief a headache, so he went to Burke for brain surgery. Burke concluded, in his fuzzy bigfoot suit, that the Chief didn't need surgery, just some nice time with his mother in the country. The Chief packed his bags and left, leaving the hospital in Meredith's command.

**(PLEASE NOTE; MEREDITH GOT A HUMUNGO RAISE AND NOW SHE'S RICH AND SHE GOTS CHOCOLATE… IN HER CHOCOLATE POOL.)**

When Chief got to his mama's house he found out his mother had been dead for about five years and now their was a young couple living in the house. The Chief started to cry and act like a fat baby so the couple adopted him and he lived a happy life as Conner O'Malley. But in a dazzling display of shock and firework smoke, he found out that now he was related to George so he ran away one night leaving the cookies on the top of the refrigerator.

**(PLEASE NOTE; CHIEF LIKES TO EAT HIS COOKIES IN HIGH, COLD PLACES IN WOODEN COTTAGES IN COSTCO.)**

**(PLEASE NOTE; COSTCO IS A SUPERMARKET. BUT NOT AS SUPER AS WEGMANS.)**

**(PLEASE NOTE; I DO NOT OWN ANY SUPERMARKETS.)**

After Chief got to Greece he was sure he had gotten rid of the fierce tom cats from the New York alleys, but to his dismay they were part of the Moffia and got free air fare for a flipping good reason. The cats made the Chief a deal. If he shaved his head and bought them crackers they wouldn't kill him. So he shaved his head and got them crackers and they left. Chief finally realized he didn't eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom yet in this chapter, so he bought a chicken costume.

**(PLEASE NOTE; THE CHICKEN COSTUME WAS 50 OFF!)**

**(PLEASE NOTE; I GOT MY HAIR CUT TODAY AND IT'S SCARRY BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE CALLIE OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL HER NAME!)**

The Chief died last Wednesday and was resurrected by a lamp on Saturday. He found out by dieing that the moon was really cheese and that God liked to play pool. Superman completed Chief's pointless search for a golden Santa Claus by punching him in the face with a rock hard duck, smashing the Chief's iron dress into five pieces. Those pieces were spread across the land because they had so much power. One day a mighty Alex found a piece of the dress. Soon after he found out he was the Hulk and he ate half the world.

**(PLEASE NOTE; I DO NOT MEAN TO HARM ANYONE WHO IS VERY RELIGIOUS.)**

**(PLEASE NOTE; I DON'T OWN THE HULK.)**

When Alex ate half the world he got really fate and he became a new sun that swallowed up the old sun. then they both exploded causing the end of the world. The only things remaining were the hospital, New Jersey, and London. These few things started to scheme and plan for the day when they would rule the fat Alex that ate the sun.

**(PLEASE NOTE; I AM SORRY FOR LONG SPACED UPDATES AND I WILL TRY HARDER DURING THE SUMMER TO UPDATE. I AM GOING ON VACATION FOR A WEEK THOUGH SO DON'T BE MAD :D)**

**(PLEASE NOTE; I OWN NOTHING!)**


	4. Here comes Burke! All dressed in stuff!

Reminder: I don't own anything, not even my toilet, and Meredith in the last chapter got a huge raise and now she has chocolate and a chocolate pool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TV guy: Breaking news! Circus Burkus was a huge rip off and now the former doctor Preston Burke is being hunted down by the cops as a con artist.

TV girl: In other news Super Burke, the towns new super hero has saved a whole family of 20 from a burning fire! Twenty people, can you believe that? And their **_ALL_** related!

Meredith: Yes, little miss TV girl, you think all the guys watching you think your so ditsy and cute. But guess what? Your freaking annoying you whore!

Derek: What are you so mad about?

Meredith: What? Is it wrong to be mad at the TV lady?

Derek: Your job is stressing you out?

Meredith: No, it's not! Stop reading my mind!

Alex: It's easy to see.

Meredith: When did you get here?

Alex: Oh! Your soooooo rich now you don't notice my existence?

Meredith: I never really did notice your existence. That was Izzie's thing.

Izzie: Hey, did you hear about Burke?

Cristina: Yea, it's like no one can tell he's Preston Burke when he has the super hero outfit on.

Meredith: how did you get into my house?

Izzie: I live here! But you replaced me with your chocolate pool! Can't you see I need love too?

Meredith: What were you saying?

George: Hi!

-Silence-

George: Umm…

Bailey: Shut up no one loves you!

Callie: I love you!

Alex: That's great… Ewwwwww! Don't do that here!

Derek: Just ignore it.

Meredith: Anyone got any yogurt?

Bailey: I do! I keep it in my pockets all the time!

Meredith: Really…?

Bailey: No.

Cristina: The only people that are importantthat aremissing are Burke and the Chief.

George: The chief ran away from his adopted parents home a few days ago.

-Silence-

Alex: They're still alive?

Izzie: Anyone want cupcakes?

Derek: Ooh! Ooh! I want some! I want some!

Izzie: Here you go Derek.

Meredith: Can I have some?

Derek: Hiiiiisssssssshhhhhhh! No one can have my precious!

Meredith: So it's more important then me now?

Derek: yes. But think of it this way; that means Addison is worth nothing to me compared to this cupcake!

Izzie: Hey Derek, where did your cupcake go?

Alex: _munch munch munch_

Derek: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alex: What?

Derek: _bites Alex's hand_

Cristina: What the heck?

Alex: OWWWWWIE!

Izzie: Derek, we can get you a new cupcake.

Meredith: It won't ever be the same Izzie. It can't be replaced.

Derek: _whimper_

Super Burke (SB): _flies through window_ I can save it!

Cristina: Burke! You're back!

Burke: Who are you?

Cristina: WHAT?

Burke: Just kidding! Anyway, if we want to get that cookie back whole we need to start the surgery.

Alex: surgery?

Burke: Trust me, this hurts me more then it hurts you. _Knocks Alex's lights out_

SB: Does anyone have their supplies from work?

Chief: I Do!

-Silence-

Chief: I carry them everywhere I go!

-Silence-

Burke: Okay… well anyway lets start the surgery.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

(A few hours later)

Burke: I'm sorry everyone, but Alex…

Izzie: What about Alex?

Burke: Alex has…

Derek: Who cares about Alex? What about the cookie?

Izzie: What cookie? You had a cupcake!

Meredith: Let him finish so I know whether or not I can swim in my chocolate pool!

Burke: Alex has… already digested the cookie, Derek. I'm sorry. It was all mushy anyway.

Bailey: That's great. I'm going home now.

Chief: Can you give me a ride?

Bailey: If you sit in the back seat like a good little Chief and don't talk while Bailey's driving, okay?

Cristina: Burke, you have the police after you! What are you going to do? You can't ever doctor again!

Burke: Yes I can.

Meredith: But what kind of doctoring?

Burke: I can sell organs.

Cristina: I'm sure you can just stay as Super Burke. You don't need to cut peoples organ's out.

Meredith: Well, anyway, I want to swim so… can you guys leave now?

Cristina: Nope. We're all sleeping over.

Izzie/Meredith/George: Nooooooo! You're all so annoying!

Derek: So that's the case, hunh? WellI don't need you!

Meredith: You all are just exhusting at times...

Izzie: Excspecially all together!

George: I wanna go to bed!

Cristina/Burke/Alex/Derek/Callie: FINE! See you at work!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All done! Be happy and smile or Super Burke will come into your room tonight and cut out your organs while everyone else gets to sleep over at Meredith Izzie and Georges place!


	5. easter

Hey.

I don't own.

-.-.-.-.**Happy easter newbs**-.-.-.-

At Meredith's, Izzie's, and Gerome's place...

Gerome: I AM NOT GEROME! I AM GEORGE!

Meredith: shut up Gerome.

Izzie: stop argueing! we need to set up the Easter egg hunt for the starving kids in Africa!

Gerome: wouldn't that be pointless since they'd rather eat our couch than find some eggs?

Meredith: Shut up Gerome you man whore.

Derek: My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, damn right, they're better than yours! i can teach you, but i'd have to CHARGE!

-Silence-

Super BURKE AWAY!

dum dum dum!!!

SuperBurke: I'm back for easter! _bites the head off a chocolate bunny_

Cristina: (covered in chocolate from the pool) Burke!! _squeals like a little girl_

SuperBurke: I'll hide the eggs! _takes eggs from Izzie_

Izzie: Okay! more time for me to watch TV!

Superburke: I'm done hiding the eggs, because i used my super fast lighting awsome yeah i'm so cool running power!

Meredith: Shut up Gerome.

Gerome: I didn't say anything! and i'm not Gerome!

Mereidth: _pulls out water gun_ SHUT UP GEROME!

Izzie: ANYWAY... i don't see the eggs anywhere. Burke! you're not supposed to hide them so we can't find them!!

SuperBurke: What?

Izzie: you're supposed to hide them in the most obvious places so the kids can find them and so they won't rot and smell like your mom's socks!

SuperBurke: WELL I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! WHY IS IT THAT NOTHING I DO MAKES YOU HAPPY!?

Cristina: You make me happy!

Meredith: shut up Gerome.

Gerome: _Eyes water gun _...

SuperBurke: Find the eggs yourself! you have insulted the great superburke! _cries, then flies out the window._

Izzie: Gerome! find the eggs!

Gerome: say WHAT!?

Meredith: _squirts water gun _shut up and find the eggs Gerome!

Gerome: AHHHHHHNNNHHHHHNNNNNNNN!! _Shrieks like a little girl, then runs away to find the eggs_

Chief: Does anyone have any sprinkles you can lend me? Bailey and I want to put them to use.

-silence-

Cheif: I can see when i'm not wanted.

Addison: ARGAFGAHA! _trips and falls on egg, dies._

Cristina: Omigawd the egg killed addison!

Egg: _Grins evilly. MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_Superburke comes in_

Superburke: Cristina! i wanna ask you a question!

Cristina: WHAT!?

Superburke: Will you marry me?

-silence-

Superburke: _throws giant diamond at cristina_ Will you marry me now?

Cristina: Burke, this heavenly diamond is crushing me!

Superburke: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Meredith: Gerome! Grab the eggs and lets get out of here!

Gerome: FINE GOSH NO THANKS AT ALL!

Derek: Loosen up my buttons babe, un hunh! yeah you keep knafagnn unh! Say what you're gunna do to me unn hunh! but i see nothin1 tellin you to loosen up my buttons babe! Unh hunh!

_FIN_


End file.
